1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil-soluble Mannich base materials useful as dispersant, antiwear and antioxidant additives for oleaginous compositions derived from amino-substituted polyolefin polymers and heterocyclic nitrogen compounds
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,600 relates to aliphatic-hydrocarbyl substituted heterocyclic nitrogen compounds useful as detergents and antioxidants for lubricant and fuel compositions, there being attached to a carbon atom or to a nitrogen atom of the heterocyclic ring a hydrocarbyl group having about 20-150 carbon atoms. The preparation of N-polyisobutenyl pyrrole, N-polyisobutenyl pyrazole and N-polyisobutenyl benzotriazole (from polyisobutenyl chloride and the corresponding heterocyclic compound, pyrrole, pyrazole and benzotriazole, respectively) is described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,788,993 and 3,884,932 relate to hydrocarbon lubricant compositions containing the reaction product of an alkyl or alkenyl succinic anhydride and a benzotriazole or substituted benzotriazole which are reacted in mole ratios of from 1:1 to 1:2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,3 18 relates to lubricating oil additives produced by the reaction of mercaptobenzothiazole, an aldehyde and a phenol, which may be alkylated with a C.sub.1 -C.sub.24 alkyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,351 relates to lubricant compositions containing an amine salt of the reaction product of an alkyl or alkenyl succinic anhydride and a benzotriazole or substituted benzotriazoles (employed in the mole ratio of from 1:1 to 1:2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,605 relates to rust/corrosion inhibitors prepared by condensing a C.sub.8 to C.sub.28 alkenyl succinic anhydride with a C.sub.2 to C.sub.18 aliphatic hydroxy acid to form an ester-acid which can then be converted to amine salts. Suitable amines include triazoles such as benzotriazole and tolyl triazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,564 relates to additives for lubricants for fuels prepared by the reaction of an aromatic triazole, aldehyde and a product formed from alkenyl succinic anhydrides or acids and aniline-aldehyde resins. The product is disclosed to be characterized by --CH.sub.2 -triazole moieties as substituents to the aromatic groups of the aniline-aldehyde resin chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,754 relates to detergent and antiwear metal chelates prepared by (1) reacting a benzotriazole with a monoepoxide, (2) reacting the resulting hydroxyalkyl benzotriazole with an alkenyl succinic anhydride to form a monoester, and (3) converting the monoester to the salt of a metal which can form Werner complexes and complexing with a ligand-containing amine, hydroxyl, oxazoline or imidazoline groups to form the chelate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,209 relates to metal deactivators formed by reaction between a triazole, formaldehyde and certain hydrocarbyl amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,776 relates to fuel oils and lubricants having improved properties containing ethylene-propylene copolymer bearing units derived from N-vinyl pyrrolidone and a second functional monomer which can comprise phenothiazines, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, thiazoles, benzothiazoles, triazoles, benzotriazoles, thiadiazoles, and other heterocyclic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,074 relates to homogeneous additive concentrates useful in lubricating oils formed by heating a long chain succinimide and a benzotriazole in the presence of water, alkoxylated amines, dihydrocarbyl phosphites or dihydrocarbyl phosphites, and optionally also in the presence of a boronating agent and distilling the volatile components from the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,355 relates to a lubricant additive made by reacting a preformed Mannich base (prepared from a phenol, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl aldehyde and a lower boiling point amine) in a displacement reaction with a reactive hydrocarbyl amine, thiol or dithiophosphoric acid having at least one reactive hydrogen. Amines suitable in the preformed Mannich base or in the displacement reaction are indicated to include benzotriazole and tolyltriazole.
U.K. Patent 1,061,904 relates to additives for lubricating compositions or hydraulic fluids prepared by reacting an imidazole or triazole with formaldehyde and a secondary mono-amine.
U.K. Patent 1,514,359 relates to additives for functional fluids prepared by reacting a monoamine, aldehyde and a compound which can comprise an alkaline-, cycloalkaline-, carbonyl-, sulphuryl-, --O -or --S-linked benzotriazole or benzimidazole. The monoamines are disclosed to include primary and secondary alkyl or alkenyl-substituted monoamines wherein the alkyl or alkenyl group has from 2-20 carbon atoms.
U.K. Patent Publication 2,069,505 relates to benzotriazole compositions prepared by reacting a benzotriazole and a water-insoluble aliphatic amine, of which tertiary alkyl primary amines and oil soluble basic nitrogen-containing dispersants (e.g., polyisobutenyl succinimides) are preferred.
U.K. Patent Publication 2,071,139 relates to sulfurized olefin compositions comprising (A) at least one benzotriazole or a benzotriazole-aliphatic amine reaction product and (B) a sulfurization product of at least one aliphatic or alicyclic C.sub.3 -C.sub.30 olefinic compound. The benzotriazole-aliphatic amine reaction product can be derived by reacting a benzotriazole with primary, secondary or tertiary monoamines, with polyamine, or with an oil-soluble basic nitrogen-containing dispersant.
Japanese Patent Publications 58-52,393; 58-189,195; 60-194,087 disclose the preparation of additives for lubricating oils prepared by reacting an aldehyde, a monoamine and either benzotriazole or alkyl-substituted derivatives of benzotriazole.
Japanese Patent 84-021918 (87 Chem. Abs. 120403b) relates to lubricating oils with improved corrosion inhibiting properties containing alkenyl succinimides and benzotriazole.
Polymers prepared from alpha-olefins using Ziegler catalysts have found acceptance for use in a wide range of applications including elastomers, fibers and films. Inasmuch as the polymers are essentially nonpolar, however, they have a characteristic inertness which makes them difficult to surface treat, for example, by dyeing or metallizing techniques. Additionally, they are limited in the amount of additives, such as stabilizers and plasticizers which they can accommodate without "blooming". Similar limitations are found in the rubbery copolymers and terpolymers produced from alpha-olefins.
In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages, efforts have been made to introduce polar functional groups into such polyolefins, both homo and copolymers. Previous efforts in this direction have included both the direct incorporation of functionalized monomers during the polymerization process as well as post-polymerization functionalization of polymers.
Efforts have been made to incorporate polar monomers directly into the polymer using various techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,277 discloses a method for forming a complex of a polar monomer containing a labile hydrogen, as in --NH.sub.2, --COOH, or --OH, by contacting the polar monomer in an inert hydrocarbon solvent with an organo-aluminum compound at a molar ratio of polar monomer to organo-aluminum compound of from 1:1 to 1:3, and then heating the solution to between 60.degree. and 150.degree. C. The organic aluminum compounds disclosed have the general formulas AlR.sub.1 R.sub.2 R.sub.3 or AlR.sub.1 R.sub.2 X' wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are the same or different alkyl or aryl radicals and X' is either chlorine or bromine. The method disclosed is alleged to be useful with a wide range of monomers including those having polar groups such as --COOR', --CHO, --SH and --SO.sub.3 H. The polar monomers have the general formula: ##STR1## wherein n is an integer greater than 2, R is hydrogen, an alkyl or aryl radical, and Z is the polar moiety. Z can also be an aromatic nucleus bearing such moieties. Although R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are generally described as being the same or different aryl or alkyl radicals, this patent does not disclose that non-halogenated organoaluminum compounds affect the results achieved and otherwise disclose and illustrate the procedure by way of examples wherein a halogenated organoaluminum compound is used.
Reaction of the organoaluminum compound with the polar monomer results in a polar monomer reaction product complex, e.g. 5-hydroxy-1-pentene and diethyl aluminum chloride ##STR2## with the elimination of an alkyl or aryl radical from the organoaluminum compound. The complex can then be combined with alpha-olefin and Ziegler catalyst (titanium trichloride) for the polymerization. The polymerization is carried out at about 60.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C. The ratio of the preferred aluminum compound, diethylaluminum chloride, to titanium trichloride is 10:1 to 1:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,196 discloses a method of incorporating acyclic polar monomers into an alpha-olefin copolymer using an aluminum compound of the formula AlR.sub.n X'.sub.(3-n) wherein R is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 alkyl group, X' is halogen and 0&lt;n.ltoreq.3. The polar monomer is contacted at room temperature with one mole of organoaluminum compound, and then allowed to react for 1 hour at 70.degree. C. Polymerization is carried out using TiCl.sub.3 as the Ziegler catalyst, the ratio of organoaluminum to TiCl.sub.3 is 1:1 to 100:1. Polymerization is carried out at about 20.degree. C. to 100.degree. C. and preferably about 60.degree. C. to 90.degree. C. Illustrative of the polar monomers disclosed are eugenol and undec-1-enoic acid. The disclosure of EPO Patent Application No. 14, 822 is similar in scope, but also discloses ethylene as a compound considered to be an alpha-olefin.
Matsumura, K. and Fukumoto, O., J. Pol. Sci., 9, 471-483 (1971) discloses the copolymerization of propylene using a Ziegler-Natta type catalyst (equimolar quantities of TiCl.sub.3 and triethyl aluminum) in the presence of ethylchloro-aluminum acrylate, which was formed by the reaction of acrylic acid with diethyl aluminum chloride under N.sub.2 at room temperature with cooling.
An article by Spevak, L. L.; Ivanochev, S. S.; et al. entitled, "Copolymerization of Ethylene with Acrylic Acid and Its Derivatives Using the Catalyst System Al(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2 Cl--VO(OC.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.3 " (Sci.-Ind. Enterp. "Plastpolim", Leningrad, USSR), Plaste Kautsch, 29(1), 12-15, 1982, discloses the preparation of ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers. An excess of organo aluminum compound is utilized both to complex the acrylic acid and to act as a cocatalyst for the AlEt.sub.2 Cl--VO(OEt).sub.3 polymerization catalyst system. Complexing of the acrylic acid is accomplished in situ during the polymerization process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,687 discloses the preparation of ethylene-alpha-olefin-nonconjugated diene terpolymers using as a fourth monomer a polar compound of the formula: CH.sub.2 =CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --Y wherein n is an integer from 0 to 20 and Y is a functional group which can be ##STR3## and --SO.sub.2 Cl wherein R is H, alkyl, aryl or cycloalkyl containing 1 to 18 carbon atoms and R.sub.1 is either --R or --OR. Other polar compounds disclosed include bridged ring compounds (substituted norbornene) and substituted aromatic compounds. The substituents include those described above as well as alcohols. The polymerization catalyst comprises a vanadium compound and an organoaluminum cocatalyst in conjunction with a halogenated compound (e.g. , hexachloropropylene) as catalyst reactivator. The ratio of aluminum compound to vanadium compound is at least 2: 1 preferably 10: 1. The polymerization is conducted by dissolving ethylene and a comonomer alpha-olefin in the reaction solvent, the alkylaluminum compound is then added, followed by addition of the unsaturated functional monomer and any diene, then any catalyst reactivator, and finally the varadium compound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,888, 3,901,860, and 4,017,669 are related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,687 and have substantially the same disclosures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,888 is directed to EPDM which contains as a fourth monomer, a bridged ring compound, e.g., norbornene substituted with a group defined as being --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --Z where n is 0 to 20 and Z is ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,860 is directed toward EPDM wherein the substituent is similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,888 except that Z is COOH. U.S. Pat. No. 4,0 17,669 claims as the fourth monomer the same bridged ring structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,860 except that the substituent is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --COOR, wherein n is 0-20 and R can be alkyl, aryl, or cycloalkyl.
Japanese Patent No. JA 7337756-R discloses the copolymerization of an alpha-olefin with an unsaturated carboxylic acid of the formula CH.sub.2 =CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --COOH. The polymerization catalyst is a halide of Ti or V and an organoaluminum compound. The organoaluminum compound can be of the formula R.sub.3 Al, R.sub.2 AlX, RAlX.sub.2 R.sub.2 AlOR', RAl(OR')X and R.sub.3 Al.sub.2 X.sub.3 where R and R' are alkyl or aryl and X is halogen. The polymerization is effected at 0.degree.-130.degree. C. and 0-50 atmospheres. There is no prereaction of the aluminum compound with the carboxylic acid compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,458 discloses a process applicable to alpha-olefin containing polar monomers in which the polar groups are separated from the alpha-olefin by two or more carbon atoms. The polar monomer can contain more than one polar group. The polar group can be one of the amino, cyano, phosphine, (hydrocarb)oxy, metal-metalloid-containing groups, as well as metal salts of acid groups such as --COOH, --SO.sub.3 H, --PO(OR)OH, carboxyl groups, or hydrocarbyl sulfide groups. An essential component of the catalyst system is the halide or alkoxyhalide of a transition metal e.g., TiCl.sub.3. The preferred cocatalyst is an aluminum alkyl. Other catalysts include vanadium trichloride, zirconium tetrachloride etc. The aluminum compound has the formula AlR.sub.3 or RR'AlX wherein R is hydrocarbyl, R' is H or hydrocarbyl and X is halogen, H, alkoxy, aryloxy etc. All monomers and catalyst components are added to the reaction and there is no preference as to order of addition of the monomers. The preferred alkyl groups of the catalyst component is ethyl, but n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, n-octyl or 2-ethyhexyl groups are taught as suitable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,417 discloses amorphous copolymers of mono-olefins or of mono-olefins and non-conjugated dienes with unsaturated derivatives of imides. The polymer comprises about 99.9 to 80 weight percent of non-polar units derived from at least two mono-olefins containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, particularly ethylene and propylene, and optionally one more non-conjugated diene. In the preparation of the polymer the imide is complexed with a Lewis acid, e.g., alkyl-aluminum dihalides, aluminum trihalides, boron halides nickel halides. It is indicated that the Lewis acid-imide complex has a higher stability than that of the reaction products which the non-saturated imide may form with components of the coordination catalyst system used for the copolymerization. The complex between the Lewis acid and the unsaturated imide may be formed before being introduced into the polymerization zone, by dissolving the imide and Lewis acid in an inert solvent maintained at -80.degree. C. to +80.degree. C. Catalyst systems which are disclosed as being particularly suitable for the preparation of the copolymers are formed by the association of an organoaluminum compound with titanium, vanadium, tungsten or zirconium derivatives e.g. halides or oxyhalides. The organoaluminum compound may have the formula EQU AlY.sub.n Cl.sub.(3-n)
wherein n is 1, 3/2, 2 or 3 and Y is a lower alkyl group, e.g., C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkyl, the aluminum compound being associated with a titanium halide, vanadium halide or vanadium oxyhalide.
Japanese Patent Application No. 188996/1982 (Laid Open No. 80413/1984; 5/9/84) discloses a process for preparing a copolymer of an olefin and a polar vinyl monomer which comprises copolymerizing an olefin with a complex of the polar vinyl monomer and a Lewis acid. The amount of Lewis acid is in excess of an equimolar amount of polar monomer. The Lewis acid is represented by the general formula R.sub.m MX.sub.n wherein R is a hydrocarbyl group; M is B, Al or Sn; X is halogen, and n is greater than zero. Illustrative of the Lewis acid are ethylaluminum dichloride, aluminum chloride, boron trichloride and tin chloride. The polar vinyl monomer is an ester of an unsaturated alcohol and an organic acid. The catalyst component used in the copolymerization process comprises magnesium, titanium, halogen and an electron donor. It is prepared by heating or copulverizing a combination of magnesium or a magnesium compound, a titanium compound and an electron donor.
Japanese Patent Application No. 152767/1982 (Laid Open No. 43003/1984, 5/19/84) is similar in scope to Japanese Application No. 188997/1982. The catalyst of Japanese Patent Application No. 1532767/1982 however, comprises a reduced titanium tetrachloride with an organoaluminum compound activated by an electron donor such as ether, ester, amine and/or a halogen containing compound. Illustrative of halogen containing compounds are the tetrachlorides of titanium, silicon and tin; hydrogen halide, halogens and halogenated hydrocarbon.
European Patent Application No. 295,076 relates to polyolefins incorporating carboxyl, hydroxyl, thio, amino, carbonyl and imino functional groups, masked functional group-containing monomers and methods for preparing the same, by reacting the functional group containing monomers with non-halogenated organometallic compounds to form masked, functional-group containing monomers, and polymerizing polymer chain monomers with the masked monomers to produce a polymer chain.